theundeadfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendy Corcoran-Olsen
Wendy Corcoran-Olsen (born Wendy Corcoran) is one of the two main female protagonists of The Undead. At the beginning of the series, Wendy appears to be a 99 year-old vampire, but is then revealed in the later seasons to be a Lucia doppelgänger. She became a vampire in 1923, when Lilly laced Wendy's wine with her blood and killed Wendy in her sleep. In 8x23, Lilly laces the alcohol at Caroline's birthday party with The Cure; to which Wendy consumed, thus turning her human again. Maddison compelled Wendy to forget about her former life in Mystic Falls (including her life with her), and Wendy moved away. In 9x25 (the series finale), Wendy unintentionally finds Maddison locked in a wooden casket and feeds Maddison her blood to revive her. Maddison's compulsion to remove any memory from Wendy's brain was not strong enough; thus Wendy being indirectly compelled to find Maddison again. Upon growing up in Mystic Falls as a human, she was struggling with the death of her mother and her sexual identity. As a poor and helpless 13 year-old orphan, she had to take care of her younger half-sister Anna. She was often asked to fetch her grandmother her pills and run errands for her other elder family members. She was often described as an introverted person. Prior to attending Mystic Falls High School, she was always alone and never had anyone to talk to. However, meeting Maddison made her more confident and she began opening up to more people (such as Maddison's circle of friends). Through-out her transition as a vampire, she befriended Rebekah in 1942 and became romantically linked with her. However, Wendy never fully understood the idea of her bisexuality and never fell in love with Rebekah (despite the relationship lasting for almost 20 years). Rebekah was never in love with her either, as proven during the Supernatural Couple Merge when Rebekah left Wendy alone while Wendy was being sucked into oblivion. Lillian Pierce, however, pulled her out of the merge at the last minute, thus saving Wendy's life. She met Maddison Olsen in the August of 2009 when she enrolled as a student in Mystic Falls High. Her and Maddison's relationship is the significant relationship of The Undead. In 7x07, Wendy proposes to Maddison and Maddison promises that they will spend eternity together; however Maddison calls off the engagement in 7x12 after admitting to kissing Andrelesia while they were engaged. Maddison also tells Wendy that she didn't come into the world to marry a girl; however they still maintained a somewhat healthy relationship. Their relationship ended in 7x16 when Maddison died of repetitive severe head aneurysms, however due to the Soulmate Prophecy, Wendy was still able to see Maddison on The Other Side. The pair reengaged soon thereafter and Anna hosted their wedding ceremony on The Other Side. Early life |-|1910s= Wendy was born on March 31, 1910, in Mystic Falls and lived there peacefully for 8 years. Wendy's father, Laurence Benson; died when Wendy was 3 years-old and her mother, Abigail Corcoran; took on the family surname, however faked her death upon transitioning into a vampire and abandoned Wendy and her younger half-sister, Anna; when Anna was only 4 months-old. This left Wendy distraught as she moved in with her ill elders and often did chores for them. She also had to maintain her own health as well as Anna's to ensure her safety; she raised Anna on her own with minimal supervision. |-|1920s= In February 1923, Wendy was queuing up to purchase her grandmother's pills from a private dealer outside a club. Lillian Pierce happened to be lining up in the same queue and was 10 people behind Wendy. Lilly anxiously awaited in the queue, however the line was moving too slow. She was also hungry and was starving for a bite to eat. She spotted Wendy; a poised yet clumsy 13 year-old girl, and thought that she was the perfect warm body to feed on. Lilly approached Wendy from behind and went for her neck, however Wendy turned around and looked at Lilly in confusion, and asked her what she was doing. Lilly stopped short when she noticed that Wendy strongly resembled Andrelesia Lucia; a young human whom she fell in love with but spelled her in stone 100 hundred years before. Lilly mistaken Wendy for Andrelesia, however Wendy informed her that she has never heard of the girl. Wendy was then smitten by Lilly and asked her if she fancied a dinner date one time, however Lilly told her that she wasn't attracted to women (to resemble what Andrelesia told her in 1794). Lilly lied to Wendy and fell in love with Wendy straight away. Through-out the year of 1923, Wendy and Lilly had formed a friendship and the two of them were secretly smitten for each other. They often hung out in Wendy's bedroom and Wendy opened up to Lilly about her struggles with her family. In August that year, Lilly leaned in for a kiss, however Wendy pulled away and told her that it wasn't right for them to be together. Lilly, of course; took it to heart and wanted revenge on her by turning Wendy into a vampire. Lilly laced Wendy's favorite wine with her blood and served it to Wendy in a gestural way. Wendy consumed the wine and Lilly managed to snap Wendy's neck while Wendy was asleep. The next morning, Wendy awoken to a vampire in transition; and the memory of Lilly was wiped from her mind. Upon transition, she fed on her dying grandmother; killing her and completing the vampire transition. Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Corcoran Family Category:Lucia Family Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Doppelgängers Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Characters